Celebridades y Deportistas
Celebridades de 1983 *'Guns N Roses': La banda Guns n Roses en NLT fue creada en 1985 por tanto en 1983 aun no existia, sin embargo sus futuros miembros si existian y esta fue su suerte durante el Armagedón: **Axel Rose: (n.1962 - f.1983), Axel tenia 21 años cuando ocurrio al Armagedón, murio durante el bombardeo nuclear sobre Los Angeles. †''' **Izzy Stradlin (n.1962 - vivo), Izzy estaba en su pueblo de Lafayete, Indiana durante el Armagedón por lo que pudo sobrevivir ya que su pueblo no fue impactado por ningún misil nuclear, crecio como sobrevivente y actualmente es el segundo mejor cantante de su país (la República de los Grandes Lagos). **Steve Alder (n.1951 - f.1983), Steve tenia 32 años al momento del Armagedón y se encontraba en Hollywood haciendo audiciones al momento en que cayeron las armas nucleares. '''† **Slash (Saul Hudson): (n.1965 - f.1991) Slash, nacido en Inglaterra se mudo a L.A con su madre a los 5 años, creció allí y para el Armagedón estaba en Pasadena pasando tiempo con su madre y estaba por formar la banda "The Crew", sobrevivieron al bombardeo nuclear en una estación del metro en donde permanecieron hasta 1984 cuando el y su madre salieron a la superficie contrayendo canceres, su madre moriria en 1988 y Slash viviria tres años mas en un campo de refugiados. †''' *'''The Beatles: La banda iconica británica formada en 1970 y que habia sido diselta en 1980, en 1981 asesinaban a John Lenon en New York y para 1983 la banda llegaba desnuida. **Paul McCartney: (n. 1942 - 1993) Paul residente en Nueva York se encontraba conduciendo hacia Nueva Jersey, cuando las noticias sobre el Armagedón empezaron el se encontraba en un pueblo llamado Paramus, cuando paso el bombardeo nuclear McCartney estuvo en el pueblo hasta 1984 cuando era seguro salir, para ese entonces su esposa Linda e hijos ya estaban muertos, Paul se intento suicidar muchas veces entre 1985 y 1986 hasta que conocio a una sobreviviente llamada Ann con quien se caso en 1990 y en 1991 nacio su unico hijo Paul Ann McCartney, Paul no volveria a cantar y falleceria en 1993 debido a los canceres de la radiación., su hijo Paul Ann es uno de los mejores cantantes de Nueva York. †''' **George Harrison: (n. 1943 - vivo), Harrison se encontraba en su finca en South Oxfordshire con su esposa, su hijo de 5 años y sus dos hermanos con sus familias, no se dieron cuenta del Armagedón hasta que despertaron la mañana del 26 de septiembre y vieron lo que habia ocurrido, tras pasar el choque inicial decidieron atrincherarse en su finca hasta 1986 cuando empezo la Guerra inglesa, Harrison y sus hermanos se unieron al TBA (True British Army) y pelearon por dos años en este hasta la tregua de 1988, al año siguiente el Reino de Inglaterra fue creado y Harrison y su familia se trasladaron por invitación del rey Andrew I, desde entonces viven allí, Harrison actualmente canta representanto a The Beatles en el mundo. **Ringo Star (n.1940 - f.1983) Ringo Star se encontraba en su casa a las afueras de Londres, estaba solo por lo que se sabe y despierto a las 2am cuando las noticias del Armagedón empezaron a llegar, según investigaciónes Ringo se subio en su carro con una botella de vino y unos cigarros y fue alcanzado por una de las ondas expansivas de las bombas nucleares que cayeron sobre Londres, sin embargo durante varios años se afirma haberlo visto en distintos lugares, hechos sin comprobar. *Kurt Cobain: (n.1967 - vivo), Kurt tenia 16 años cuando el Armagedón estallo, se encontraba estudiando en la preparatoria de Aberden, WA. La noche de la guerra nuclear se refugio con sus padres y su hermana en su bunker y alli permanecieron mas de 6 meses, en 1984 cuando salieron vivieron como nomadas por todo el estado llegando hasta Canadá en 1985 en donde se establecieron, Kurt continuo amante de la música y en 1987 empezo su carrera como solista en el Reino de Canadá de donde se nacionalizo, actualmente es uno de los mejores cantantes de Canadá *'''Kiss: La banda fue formada en 1973 y llevaban 10 años como banda iconica del rock, para septiembre de 1983 acabban de salir en MTV el 18 de septiembre, sin maquillaje, anunciando su nueva gira "lick it up" que empezaria el 11 de octubre en Portugal, por supuesto esto nunca paso. Toda la Banda de Kiss fallecio durante el Armagedón o el Invierno Nuclear.thumb|right|335 px|Kiss en MTV, 18 de Septiembre de 1983, una semana antes del Armagedón **Tommy Thayer (n.1960 .f1983) Se econtraba en el sur de california en San Diego visitando a sus familiares antes de iniciar la gira, moriria durante el bombardeo nuclear en la ciudad. †''' **Eric Singer (n.1958 - f.1984) Singer se encontraba en la ciudad de Cleveland, Ohio visitando a sus padres antes de emprendar la gira con Kiss, sobrevivio al Armagedón, pero fallecio en 1984 por el invierno nuclear. '''† **Paul Stanley (n.1952 - f.1986) Paul Stanley se encontraba en Los Angeles cuando las bombas empezaron a caer, logro salir de la ciudad con su familia y sobrevivir en un pueblo cercano, para 1985 enfermo y fallecio al año siguiente. †''' **Gene Simmons (n.1949 - f.1983) Se encontraba en Beverly Hills al momento del Armagedón, se cree que fallecio durante el mismo bombardeo, su mansión nunca fue encontrada y se cree que se evaporo o incendio. '''† *AD/DC: La banda Australiana formada en 1973 llevaba años posecionandose como otra banda iconica del rock, para septiembre de 1983 estaban a un mes de empezar su gira mundial "Flick of the switch/monsters of rock tour", que iniciaria en Vancoucer, Canadá el 11 de Octubre, los 3 miembros de la banda Angus Young, Chris Slade y Stevue Young estaban en Australia y por tanto sobrevivieron al Armagedón, la banda suspendio su tour y como muchos australianos se dedico a ayudar a los refugiados nucleares, en 1986 realizarian un tour por todo el país para recolectar fondos, hoy en día es una de las bandas mas famosas del mundo. *Aerosmith: Banda Norteaméricana formada en 1970 se encontraba en Worcester, Massachussets al momento del Armagedón, el pueblo no fue alcanzado por ningun misil nuclear, pero si por el invierno nuclear, Steve Tayler y Joe Perry fueron los únicos sobrevivientes que en 1989 volvieron al mundo de la música en la República de Maine. *Eddie Murphie: (n.1961 f.1983) Eddie Murphy se encontraba en el centro de conveciones de Los Angeles presentando la Ceremonia 35 de los Premios Emmy cuando los misiles empezaron a caer sobre L.A, Murphy murio durante dicho bombardeo con 22 años. †''' *Michael Jackson (n.1958 -vivo) Michael Jackson contaba con 25 años al momento del Armagedón, estaba en su pueblo natal, Gary, Indiana el cual no fue impactado por ningun misil soviético, Jackson sobrevivio durante los duros años del invierno nuclear, llegando incluso a ser alcalde de su pueblo entre 1989 y 1993, año en que su hija Paris Jackson nació, actualmente Jackson es el mejor cantante de su país (Grandes Lagos) y con reconocimiento internacional. *Placido Domingo (n.1941 - f.1983) El famoso cantante español que habia cantado para la última copa Mundial de Fútbol España 1982 se encontraba en Madrid cuando ocurrio el Armagedón se cree que fallecio en las primeras horas tras los impactos nucleares junto con su esposa. '''† *Carrie Fisher (n.1956 - f.1986) La famosa actriz que personificaba a la Princesa Oleia de Star Wars, se encontraba a las afueras de Los Angeles al momento del Armagedón, no habia asistido a los premios Emmy por una fuerte gripa que tenia, lo que la salvo de morir en el Armagedón, sobrevivio y empezo a dar refugio a heridos en su mansión que fue nombrada "Principado de Albebarán" un estado no reconocido que existio por 3 años hasta que la actriz fallecio por cancerces de la radiación, el principado de aldebaran fue convertido en museo. †''' *Harrison Ford (n.1942 f.1983) El actor Harrison Ford se encontraba en la ceremonia de los 35 premios Emmy en L.A al momento del Armagedón fallecio durante el bombardeo nuclear. '''† thumb|left|250px|Cartel promocional de Superman III, 1983 *Cristpoher Reeve (n.1952 -2004) El actor que personificaba a Supermán desde 1977 acaba de lanzar su nueva cinta "Superman III" en el verano pasado, para septiembre de 1983 se encontraba a las afueras de Jacksonville, Florida de vacaciones con su familia, el actor logro sobrevivir al Armagedón y se unio a los miles de refugiados de la Florida, el resto de su vida la dedico a luchar contra los efectos de la radiación nuclear, en 2000 protagonizo la pelicula "Superman IV-return from Doomsday" y murio en 2004 a manos de tropas cubanas, durante la Guerra de la Florida. †''' *Silvestre Stalone (n.1946 -f.1983) Silvestre Stalone fallecio durante el bombardeo nuclear a los Angeles al estar presente en la ceremonia de los 35 premios Emmy. '''† *Arnold Swasenegger (n.1947 -f.1983) fallecio durante el bombardeo nuclear a los Angeles al estar presente en la ceremonia de los 35 premios Emmy. †''' *Steven Speelberg (n.1943 - f.1983) fallecio durante el bombardeo nuclear a los Angeles al estar presente en la ceremonia de los 35 premios Emmy. '''† *Will Smith (n.1968 -vivo) Will Smith tenia 15 años cuando el Armagedón ocurrio, vivia con su madre al oeste de pensilvania, para el momento del Armagedón habian logrado evacuar a una iglesia en un pueblo Exton en donde se establecieron como refugiados nucleares, durante el resto de la decada migrarian al sur hasta llegar a la isla Smith en donde se establecen en 1989 viviendo en la pequeña comunidad de la isla, Will se interesaria por la política y en 1990 prestaria servicio militar hasta 1993 participando en una expedición a las afueras de la destruida Washington, su madre moriria en 1998 y Will seria uno de los mejores políticos de la entonces República de Filadelfia, la cual fue disuelta en 2014 y se creo la actual República de Delaware de la cual Will Smith es su vicepresidente hasta 2018, estuvo casado con la activista Jada Pricktett la cual murio en 1999, tuvo una hija con ella, Willow Smith nacida ese mismo año. *Morgan Freeman (n.1937 -f.1983) fallecio durante el bombardeo nuclear a los Angeles al estar presente en la ceremonia de los 35 premios Emmy. †''' *Jim Carrey (n.1962 - vivo) Para el momento del Armagedón Jim Carrey se acaba de trasladar con sus padres a la ciudad de Los Angeles buscando empezar su carrera como humorista y actor, cuando las bombas cayeron la familia de Carrey se refugio en uno de los bunkeres anti-nucleares del centro de L.A en donde permanecieron varios meses, con el tiempo fueron transladados a un campo de refugiados, Carrey y su familia emigrarian a México en 1987 en donde serian aceptados. allí Carrey aprenderia español y seguiria con su carrera en los años 90, para principios de los 2000 es uno de los comediantes y actores mas reconocidos de todo el continente. *Robert Deniro (n. 1943 -f. 1983) De Niro se encontraba en Hollywood grabando su película "Rey de la Comedia" que saldria a finales de año cuando los misiles nucleares empezaron a caer, se cree que el actor fallecio en esos impactos. '''† *Tom Hanks (n. 1956 -f.1984) El actor Tom Hanks se encontraba en L.A trabajando en su nuevo filme, la noche del Armagedón estaba cenando con el elenco de "Despedida de soltero" cuando los misiles nucleares empezaron a caer. †''' *Jackie Chan (n.1954 -vivo) El actor chino se encontraba en el Hong Kong británico realizando su nueva pelicula "Projecto A" cuando un misil soviético hizo impacto en la ciudad, Chan se salvo huyendo a alta mar en uno de sus yates junto con su esposa, permanecio en alta mar por un mes cuando volvio a tierra se refugio en un puerto cercano con otros refugiados que lo reconocian, Chan estuvo el resto de los 80 ayudando a los refugiados como el y como voluntario, en 1992 cuando se establece la República de Hainan esta le otorga el cargo de Ministro de Cultura, cargo que ocuparia hasta su retiro en 2004. *Matt Groening (n. 1954 -f.1983) Matt Groening trabajaba escribiendo columnas en un periodico de Los Angeles en 1983 cuando el Armagedón llego, Groening murio durante el bombardeo nuclear. '''† *Madonna (n. 1958 -2008) La cantante sobrevivio al Armagedón cuando tenia 25 años al refugiarse en una estación del metro de L.A cercana a su apartamento, sobrevivio al invierno nuclear y en 1988 retomo su carrera artistica en California, fue una de las mejores cantantes de ese país hasta su fallecimiento en 2008, por canceres que habia desarrollado desde el Armagedón y contra los que lucho casi toda su vida. †''' *Fredie Mercury (n.1946 -1991) Mercury, vocalista de The Queen desde 1970 era uno de los musicos mas famosos antes del Armagedón, este lo tomo por sorpresa en Zanzibar, Tanzania, cuando se entero de las noticias se dirio a la embajada británica en Maputo, el choque de darse cuenta que no habia un Reino Unido al cual volver le causo un pre infarto, Mercury recuperado en 1984 recibio la nacionalidad tanzania pero decidio emprender viaje a Australia en donde se establecio en 1987, allí vivio retirado hasta su muerte en 1991. '''† *Gary Coleman (n. 1968 -f.1983) Coleman se encontraba en Nueva York cenando con unos ejecutivos de "The Coleman Show" cuando las bombas nucleares empezaron a caer en la ciudad, testigos afirman haber visto a Coleman en el puente de Broklin tratando de escapar cuando un misil cayo cerca al rio Hudsón, mas adelante otros testigos afirman verlo en noviembre de 1983 a las afueras de Nueva Jersey con quemaduras graves. †''' *Michael J. Fox (n.1961 - f.1983) Michael J. Fox se encontraba como inivtado a los premios Emmy en Los Angeles, fallecio durante el bombardeo atómico a la ciudad. '''†thumb|Samantha Smith en la URSS, junio de 1983 *Samantha Smith (n. 1972 -viva) Samantha era una niña américana, activista por la paz famosa por su carta al último lider soviético Yuri Andropov sobre las preocupaciónes de la Guerra Nuclear, visito la URSS en junio de 1983 meses antes del Armagedón, para el 26 de Septiembre estaba en su casa con sus padres en el pueblo de Houlton, Maine que no recibio ningún impacto nuclear, la peor pesadilla de Samantha se hizo realidad, su padre murio durante el invierno nuclear en 1985 y su madre en 1992 producto de los canceres relacionados con la radiación, actualmente Samantha Smith trabaja en la Liga de Naciones como embajadora de su país, Maine. *Akira Toriyama (n. 1955 -f.1983) Akira Toriyama era un dibujante y escritor de manga famoso en Japón, moriria durante el bombardeo nuclear a Tokio el 26 de septiembre de 1983. †''' *Ben Affleck (n.1972 - vivo) Tenia 11 años al momento del Armagedón y residia en Berkley, California por lo que se salvo al no ser impactada su ciudad durante el Armagedón, Affleck crecio en un campo de refugiados nucleares hasta 1992 cuando a los 20 años decide iniciar su carrera como actor, hoy en día es uno de los actores mas famosos a nivel mundial y el su país California. *Michelle Obama (Michelle LaVaughn) (n.1964) Michelle logra sobrevivir al Armagedón pero nunca conoce a Barak Obama, Malia y Sasha no llegan a existir, Michelle es en este universo una diplomatica de los Grandes Lagos, candidata para la Secretaria General de la Liga de Naciones. *Kim Kardashian (3 años), Robert Kardashian (39 años), Kriss Jenner (28 años) y Kourtney Kardashian (4 años), la familia Karadashian era una de las mas adineradas de Los Angeles, para el momento del Armagedón se encontraban en dicha ciudad, los Kardashian intentan huir en su helicoptero, hasta Santa Monica, pero allí los alcanza una onda explosiva de un misil soviético, los cuatro mueren. '''† †''' '''† †''' *Kanye West (n.1977 f.1983) Tenia 6 años al momento del Armagedón fallecio junto a su familia tras uno de los impactos nucleares en la ciudad de Chicago. '''† *Gral. Jhonny Deep (n.1963 -vivo) con 20 años al momento del Armagedón Deep vivia en Miramar Florida y logra sobrevivir, durante la Invasión cubana en 1986 se enlistaria en el ejército de la Florida, tras la guerra seguiria su carrera militar hasta hoy en día. *Leonardo Di Caprio (n. 1974 - f.1983) Di caprio tenia 9 años al momento del Armagedón y fallecio junto a toda su familia al encontrarse en Los Angeles. †''' *Bard Pitt (n.1963 - f.1984) Vivia en Springfield, Missouri de donde se graduo en 1982, de allí se traslado a Los Angeles a finales de año en donde empezo a buscar su exito en el mundo de la actuación, sobrevivio a los impactos nucleares en L.A refugiado en una de las estaciónes del metro, al salir intento regresar a su pueblo natal para saber la suerte de sus padres, pero fallecio en el camino cuando iba por Las Vegas a finales de 1984, producto de la exposición a la radiación nuclear. '''† *Adam Sandler (n.1966 -f.1983) Nacio en Brooklin, Nueva York, tenia 17 años cuando el Armagedón cambio el mundo, Sandler murio en NY debido a los impactos nucleares. †''' *Nicolas Cage (n.1964 - f.1983) Vivia en Beverly Hills y para 1983 estaba por lanzar su pelicula "la ley de la calle", sin embargo camino a una entrevista se entero con su padre del Armagedón, murieron en el trafico del centro de L.A por las explosiónes nucleares. '''† *Kate Winslate (n.1975 -viva) Tenia 8 años al momento del Armagedón y vivia en Reading, Reino Unido con sus padres, sobrevivieron al Armagedón y al invierno nuclear, en 1996 se caso con otro sobreviviente y entro a trabajar en la camara de comercio de West England Republic, actualmente es la ministra de comercio desde 2016. *Larry Pague (n.1973 -vivo) tenia 10 años al momento del Armagedón, vivia en el pueblo de East Lansing, Michigan, sobrevivio gracias a que su pueblo no fue impactado por algún misil nuclear, crecio reparando aparatos electricos y ayudando al restablecimiento de las comunicaciónes en los Grandes Lagos, en 2012 conocio a Mark Zuckeberg y juntos empezaron con ayuda de la Liga de Naciones el plan para masificar el Internet en el mundo. *Sergei Brin (n.1973 -f.1983) Nacido en Moscú, emigro de la URSS en 1979 con 6 años junto a sus padres, vivian en el tranquilo y pequeño pueblo de Adelphi, pero por cosas del destino se encontraba con sus padres en Baltimore el día del Armagedón, fallecieron tras los impactos nucleares. †''' *Adam Levine (n.1979 -vivo) Nacido en Los Angeles, cuando el Armagedón empezo estaba con sus padres y tenia apenas 4 años, su familia logro sobrevivir en un bunker de el centro de L.A y finalmente abandonaron la destruida ciudad en 1984, su padre fallecia el año siguiente dejando solos a Adam de 6 años y a su madre quienes decidieron abandonar California, llegaron a Panamá en 1986 y a Colombia en 1988 en donde se establecieron definitvamente como refugiados nucleares y de donde resivieron la nacionalidad en 1990, actualmente Adam es modelo y tiene reconocimiento mundial. *Joseph Blatter (n.1936 - f.1992) Empresario suizo, secretario general de la FIFA al momento del Armagedón sobrevivio al mismo gracias a que se encontraba en Zurich, disolvio el organismo y se dedido a ayudar a los refugiados nuclares, murio en 1992 durante la Guerra Centro Europea. *Lorraine Downes (n.1952 -viva) Miss Nueva Zelanda 1982 y Miss Universo 1983, fue la ultima mujer en albergar la corona universal de la belleza, pues el torneo no se volvio a reanudar, Lorraine sobrevivio gracias a que el 25 y 26 de septiembre se econtraba en una gira por su país, actualmente ostenta aun el titulo de Miss Universo (de facto) y es una luchadora por derechos humanos y desarme nuclear. Deportistas de 1983 *Pelé (n.1940 -vivo) Edson Arantes do Nacimento, Pelé se habia retirado del fútbol en 1977, para 1983 se encontraba en Sao Paulo en Brasil, lo que lo salvo del Armagedón, Pele continuo ayudando a los miles de refugiados nucleares en los años 90 ayudo a la reconstrucción de la FIFA siendo su presidente entre 1994 y 2002. *Maradona (n.1960 - f.1983) Diego Maradona era jugador del FC Barcelona para 1983, el 24 de Septiembre habian jugado un partido de La Liga contra el Athletic Club en el cual el astro se habia lesionado, con el tobillo roto se retiro del campo y se fue a su casa a las afueras de Barcelona, volvio a la ciudad el 25 para se operado y esa noche debia permanecer en el hospital, pero en la madrugada el ruido de la explosión del misil nuclear que hizo impacto en Barcelona lo desperto, este intento refugiarse, pero el edificio del hospital estaba dentro de la onda explosiva del misil, Maradona murio esa madrugada, hoy en día en Argentina es recordado como un martir deportivo de la Guerra Nuclear. '''† thumb|left|296px|última fotografia de Maradona, 24 de septiembre de 1983 *Mario Kempes (n. 1954 - vivo) Mario Alberto Kempes se encontraba en Valencia, España al momento del Armagedón, se logro salvar al estar en la ciudad de Gandia realizando unas compras, tras el Armagedón Kempes busco durante años la forma de volver a Argentina, finalmente en 1984 logro encontrar un barco de refugiados que iba hasta Marruecos, se enbarco allí, permanecio en Marruecos hasta 1986 cuando consiguio embarco en otro buque que iba hasta Brasil, llego a Brasil a finales de 1986 y a Argentina a principios de 1987, en su país le daban por muerto y fue recibido como un heroe, actualmente es el presidente de la AFA. *Dino Zoff (n.1942 -vivo) El arquero italiano se habia retirado en Junio de 1983 del fútbol y habia empezado a ser preparador de Arqueros para el Juventus FC de Turín, para el momento del Armagedón la ciudad de Turín no fue impactada por ningún misil por lo que Zoff se salvo, sin embargo el invierno nuclear si cubrio la ciudad, Zoff permanecio con su familia refugiado hasta 1986 cuando fuerzas expedisionarias suizas les rescataron, actualmente vive en Turín, Suiza y es entrenador de la Juventus FC. *Paolo Rossi (n.1956 -vivo) El ex campeón del mundo italiano estaba en la ciudad de Turín jugando para la Juventus FC, la ciudad no sufrio ningún impacto nuclear y Rossi sobrevivio, continuo jugando fútbol hasta 1990 cuando se retiro. *Rummenigge (n.1955 - f.1983) El jugador alemán militaba en el Bayern Munich y residia en dicha ciudad, para el momento del Armagedón la ciudad fue impacta por un misil nuclear, Rummenigge murio durante el impacto. †''' *Michael Jordan (n.1963 - f.1987) Jordan se encontraba en su Universidad en Chapel Hill, Carolina del Norte cuando el Armagedón ocurrio, los estudiantes fueron evacuados del campus universitario y llevados a los bunkeres anti-nucleares, la ciudad no fue impactada pero la radiación si se hizo presente, Jordan intentaria volver a Chicago por sus padres, pero con la ciudad destruida y sus padres muertos finalmente desistio de la idea en 1986, Jordan enfermaria por la exposición a la radiación y moriria en 1987. '''† *Teofilo Cubillas (n. 1942 - f.1986) Jugador Peruano, jugaba en la segunda división de la US Soccer League en Florida, sobrevivio al Armagedón, pero fallecio durante la invasión cubana a la florida en 1986. †''' *Michael Platini (n. 1955 - f.2012) Fútbolista francés, para 1983 era jugador de la Juventus FC lo cual lo salvo del Armagedón ya que Turín no fue impactada por ningún misil nuclear, tras enterarse de la Guerra Nuclear decidio que debia volver a Metz, lo intento durante años pero el invierno nuclear se lo impidio, finalmente cuando Suiza se anexo esa región de Italia y el invierno paso pudo emprender camino hasta Metz que para entonces ya habia formado un nuevo país, allí se establecio Platini quien vivio como entrenador de fútbol hasta 2012. '''† *Gzeorgz Lato (n. 1950 - vivo) Fútbolista polaco, Lato habia sido fichado para el Club Atlante de México en 1982 por lo que se salvo del Armagedón, tras enterarse de este nunca se manifesto en favor de querer regresar a su debastada Polonia, consiguio la nacionalidad méxicana y se retiro en 1988 del fútbol para empezar como entrenador, actualmente trabaja en la AMX. *Zico (n. 1946 -vivo) el futbolista brasileño habia sido fichado por el Udine de Italia desde junio de 1983, en dicha ciudad no cayo ninguna bomba nuclear, sin embargo Zico al enterarse del Armagedón decidio volver a Brasil, en 1984 logro embarcarse en un barco de bandera yugoslava que llevaba refugiados hasta Malta, allí permanecio Zico hasta 1986 cuando consiguio dinero para pagar otro barco hasta las Islas Canarias, una vez allí fue reconocido por varios deportistas canarios quienes le auspisuaron su viaje a Brasil, Zico llego a su país en junio de 1987 y fue recibido como un heroe nacional, actualmente es el tecnico de la selección de Brasil. *Lev Yashim (n. 1929 - f.1983) Ex arquero soviético, retirado en 1977 desde entonces trabajaba dentro de labores administrativas en el Dinamo de Moscú, para el momento del Armagedón se econtraba en la capital soviética, fallecio debido a los impactos nucleares en Moscú.‡''' *Gerd Müller (n.1945 -vivo) Futbolista de Alemania Occidental, se retira del fútbol en 1981 tras 3 temporadas en la US League Soccer en el Fort Lauderdale, Müller volveria a Alemania a la ciudad de Munich en donde permanecio en el retiro, sobrevivio al Armagedón al encontrarse en un bunker en Munich, con el tiempo seria técnico de la selección nacional de Baviera hasta su retiro definitivo en 2011. *Eusebio (n.1942 - f.1983) Nacido en Mozambique y nacionalizado portugües fue el mejor jugador en la historia de dicho país, fallecio al encontrarse en la ciudad de Porto durante el Armagedón. '''† *Sir Bobby Moore (n. 1941- f.1983) Bobby Moore fue el mejor defensa del siglo XX, campeón del mundo en 1966 con Inglaterra, se retiro en 1979 y fallecio durante el Armagedón en Londres. †''' *Sir Bobby Charlton (n. 1937 - vivo) Ex jugador ingles, campeón en 1966 del mundial de fútbol, se retiro en 1975 y entro a dirigir al Wigan Atlethic hasta inicios de 1983 cuando se traslado a Sudáfrica, lo que lo salvo de morir en el Armagedón, Charlton no intento volver al Reino Unido en un primer momento sabiendo de su destrucción, en 1986 ayudaria a refundar la FIFA de la cual es el actual presidente desde 2010, reside entre New London, Luque y Berna. thumb|Valentin Ivanov con la camiseta de la selección soviética en 1968 *Valentin Ivanov (n.1934 - f.1985) Valentin Ivanov se habia retirado del fútbol en 1976 y desde entonces integraba el cuerpo técnico del Torpedo de Moscú, fue uno de los pocos que lograron salir con vida del bunker anti-nuclear ubicado cerca al estadio Olímpico, Ivanov no resistiria el invierno nuclear y moriria en 1985 en la destruida ciudad de Moscú. '''‡ *Josef Masoput (n. 1931 - f.1983) fue un futbolista checoslovaco famoso en la decada de los 60, fallecio en Praga durante el bombardeo nuclear a esta ciudad. †''' *Nikolai Adrianov (n. 1952 -vivo) Nikolai es un famoso gimnasta ruso ganador de 7 oros olímpicos en las Olimpiadas de Moscú 1980, sobrevivio al Armagedón gracias a que en ese momento se encontraba en la ciudad de Krasnoyarks, actualmente es ministro de deportes de la URSSS. *Bruce Jener (n.1949 - f.1983) Ganador de una medalla de Oro en los JJOO de Montreal en 1976, fallecio al encontrarse en Nueva York al momento del Armagedón '''† *Ronaldo (n.1976 -vivo) futbolista brasileño, cuando tenia 7 años ocurrio el Armagedón aunque en Brasil no cayo ninguna bomba lo que lo salvo, se retiro del futbol en 2015. *Zinedine Zidane (n.1972 - f.1983) De padres argelinos emigrados a Marsella, Francia en 1962 nacio 10 años despúes y al momento del Armagedón con 11 años fallecio junto con sus padres y hermanos durante el bombardeo nuclear a Marsella. †''' *David Beckham (n.1975 -vivo) Beckam vivia en Londres y tenia 8 años al momento del Armagedón, sobrevivio con sus padres y hermanas en un bunker familiar construido, en 1984 salieron del bunker y la familia desidio trasladarse hacia Manchester creyendo que la ciudad no habia destruida, pero en 1985 cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta que no era así, finalmente la familia entro a Gales en 1988 donde recibieron asilo y se establecieron, con el paso de los años Beckham seria un gran futbolista del Swansea City y la selección galesa de futbol. *Michael Schumacher (n. 1969 -vivo) Michael, su hermano Ralf y sus padres sobrevivieron al Armagedón gracias a que su pueblo natal no fue bombardeado, pasaron los duros años del invierno nuclear encerrados en el campo de refugiados, a principios de los 90 Ralf y Michael deciden unirse al ejército de la recien creada República de Renania, actualmente ambos son militares importantes de su país. Celebridades de 2017 En esta sección de la página se habla sobre celebridades vivas en el 2017 de NLT y nacidas despúes del 1983 de NLT así como su suerte en el mundo de Armagedón, si es que llegaron a existir. *Cara Delevinge (n. 1992) Hija de Charles Delevinge y Pandora Delevinge, sus padres estaban recien casados en 1983, lograron sobrevivir al armagedón llegando a la isla de Esse, Reino Unido, en 1984 ambos murieron debido a la radiación nuclear, Cara Delevinge no existe en este universo. *Demi Lovato (n.1992) Hija de Patrick Lovato y Dianna que tenian 23 y 21 años en ese entonces, sus padres no se conocían y con los eventos del Armagedón sería mas dificil que se conocieran si es que sobrevivian, Demi Lovato no existe en este universo. *Miley Cyrus (n.1992) Hija de Ray Cyrus (quien sobrevivio al Armagedón) y de Tish quien no sobrevive al encontrarse en Nashville Teennese, Miley Cyrus no existe en este universo, pero Ray Cyrus, famoso cantante de musica country de Luisiana se caso en 1993 y tuvo una hija a la que llamo Mercury Cyrus, la contraparte de Miley en este universo. *Justin Bieber (n.1994) sus padres Jeremy y Pattie ambos tenian 8 años al momento del Armagedón y residian en Stadfort, Ontario, Canadá, ciudad que no fue impactada por ningún misil nuclear, en este universo ambos tambíen se conocen y casan en nación llamada Mancomunidad del Rey, Justin nace 1995 y se dedica a la musica desde pequeño, pero debido a la falta de redes sociales masivas en este universo, Justin es conocido apenas a nivel local. *Selena Gomez (n.1992) Sus padres tenian 8 años al momento del Armagedón y ambos se conocieron cuando México anexo Texas y otros estados de EEUU, Selena Gomez nació con la nacionalidad méxicana en 1996 y vive actualmente, sin embargo es una adolescente normal lejos del mundo del espectaculo. *Melanie Martinez (n.1995) Los padres de esta cantante se conocen en República Dominicana, Melanie nace normalmente en la Federación del Caribe oriental en 2015 con 20 años se convierte en la artista revelación de habla hispana en el mundo. *Rihanna (n.1988) Es una famosa cantante de Pop y Reggae de la Federación del Caribe Oriental, nació en el estado de Barbados. *Katy Perry (n.1984) Katy Perry nació en 1984 en Santa Barbara, California en medio de las duras condiciones del invierno nuclear, sus padres la cuidaron de la radiación internandose en un campo de refugiados nucleares, Katy crecio en la República de california para convertirse en cantante de Pop Freak y musica Gotica influenciada por haber crecido durante el invierno nuclear. *Chloe Grace Moretz (n.1997) Sus padres Mcoy Lee Moretz y su madre vivian ambos de Georgia, pero su padre vivia en Atlanta al momento del Armagedón, fallecio en uno de los impactos nucleares en la ciudad, Chole Grace Moretz no existe en este universo. *Marck Zuckeberg (n.1984) Nacio en White Palms en marzo de 1984, al momento del Armagedón su madre tenia dos meses de embarazo, Mark nació en medio del invierno nuclear y fue un bebe sin complicaciónes apensar de la exposición a la radiación, en el año 2000 su familia decide mudarse a México a donde llegan en 2001, allí Mark acabaria la escuela e ingresaria a estudiar tecnologia, apasionado por las computadoras de los 70 y principios de los 80, se graduaria en la UNAM en 2005 y allí crearia el primer servidor que conectaba dos computadoras distantes, en 2009 tras años de investigaciónes naceria el Internet. Deportistas de 2017 En esta sección de la página se habla sobre deportistas vivos en el 2017 de NLT y nacidos despúes del 1983 de NLT así como su suerte en el mundo de Armagedón, si es que llegaron a existir. *Cristiano Ronaldo (n.1985) Fútbolista portugues nacido en Madeira durante el verano nuclear, es uno de los mejores del mundo y milita en el Coimbra FC, además de la selección portugesa. *Messi (n.1987) jugador de futbol argentino, es actualmente el mejor de su país, juega en Rosario Central y la selección argentina. Políticos En esta sección aparecen los políticos del 2017 de NLT que para 1983 aun no tenian ningun reconocimiento o no habian entrado en la política. *Donald Trump (n.1956 - f.1983) El magnate de los negocios se encontraba en la recien inaugurada "Trump Tower" en Nueva York, la noche del Armagedón, testigos afirman haberlo visto corriendo por las calles de NY minutos antes que las bombas hicieran impacto. '''† *Hillary Clinton (n.1947 -f.2013) Primera dama de Arkansas, su esposo Bill Clinton era el gobernador del estado desde 1979, la noche del Armagedón la primera dama del estado se encontraba en el pueblo de Hot Springs que no fue impactado por ningun misil, Hillary sobreviviria al Armagedón y al invierno nuclear, en 1984 volveria a Little Rock para encontrar la ciudad destruida, Clinton se retiraria a un pequeño pueblo cerca a dicha ciudad y moriria en 2013. †''' *Bill Clinton (n.1946 - f.1983) Gobernador de Arkansas desde 1979, fue informado del intercambio nuclear apenas minutos antes para ser evacuado, sin embargo se nego y permanecio en Little Rock en donde fallecio cuando el misil nuclear hizo impacto allí. '''† *Barack Obama (n.1961 - f.1983) Obama se encontraba en la Universidad Estatal de Columbia al momento del Armagedón, los estudiantes fueron evacuados, se cree que sobrevivio las primeras semanas, pero la exposición a la radiación lo mato a finales de 1983. †''' *David Cameroon (n.1966 -f.1983) Cameroon era un estudiante de la Universidad de Oxford, Inglaterra cuando el Armagedón ocurrio, murio tras el primer impacto nuclear. '''† *Teresa May (n.1956 - f.1988) Trabajada en el Banco de Inglaterra desde 1981, por lo que residia en Londres, se salvo del Armagedón en el bunker del banco, logro sobrevivir los primeros años del invierno nuclear, pero finalmente murio en 1988. †''' *Al Gore (n.1948 -vivo) Senador por el estado de Tennesee, estaba en Washington al momento del Armagedón, el senado habia sido evacuado y Gore sobrevivio refugiandose en un bunker, intento volver a Teenesee durante años, pero desistio de la idea, en 1990 tomo un barco con rumbo a la Florida y luego a Texas en donde vive actualmente como un activista ecologico. *Ban Ki Moon (n.1944 - f.1983) El surcoreano se encontraba estudiando en la Universidad de Harvard cuando las bombas nucleares hicieron impacto. '''† *Angela merkel (n.1954 -f.1983) Angela Merkel se encontraba en la Universidad de Liepzig realizando su doctorado en Quimica cuando un misil hizo impacto en la ciudad, Merkel fallecio con la explosión. †''' *Mijail Gorvachov (n.1931 -1991) Miembro del Politburo desde 1980, Gorvachov acabava de volver de Canadá tras encabezar una delegación soviética en el país, estaba en su casa a las afueras de Moscú con su esposa Raisa cuando fue avisado desde el Kremlin sobre un ataque nuclear de la OTAN, Gorvachov y su familia fueron evacuados a un bunker cercano a Moscú junto con otros miembros del politburo, cuando los misiles nuclares cayeron a las 4am su esposa Raisa habia sufrido un infarto, Gorvachov logro sobrevivir al invierno nuclear y en 1986 fue trasladado a Krasnoyarks en donde se estableció la nueva URSSS, Gorvachov moriria en 1991 por la exposición a la radiación. '''‡ *Mariano Rajoy (n.1955 -vivo) Rajoy trabajaba como presidente de la junta de Pontevedra en Galicia, allí no cayo ninguna bomba nuclear por lo que sobrevivio al armagedón y al invierno nuclear, ayudo a decretar la independencia de Galicia, en 2014 perdio las elecciónes presidenciales y actualmente es el lider opositor del país. *Nelson Mandela (n.1918 -f.2008) El activista sudáfricano estaba preso en la prisión de Pollsmoor, Sudáfrica cuando los hechos del Armagedón ocurrieron, con los años y la independencia de varios países de la Unión Sudáfricana el régimen del apartheid se vio devilitado hasta que en 2004 finalmente cayo, Mandela salio de prisión ese mismo año y se establecio en el Reino Zulu donde fue electo como ministro hasta su muerte en 2008. *Joseph Ratzinger (n.1928- 1986) Nacido en Alemania, para 1983 era cardenal de la iglesia católica ordenado en la sede de Vallertri Segni, al sur de roma, cuando ocurrio al Armagedón sobrevivio al encontrarse fuera de Roma, en los días siguientes llegaria al Vaticano, ayudaria a organizar a los sobrevivientes que huian en el barco hacia Brasil con el Camarlengo, permaneceria con el papa Juan Pablo II hasta su muerte y falleceria al año sigueinte. *Mario Bergoglio (n.1936 -vivo) Para 1983 era director de un colegio en Buenos Aires, Argentina por lo que sobrevivio al Armagedón, participo en la re-construcción del Vaticano en Brasil y desde entonces vivio allí hasta el 2015 cuando fue nombrado Cardenal de Argentina. Categoría:Celebridades Categoría:Deportistas Categoría:Armagedón Categoría:Articulo Principal